Time stands still
by TenTen4Neji
Summary: After the pain memories and the life he once had, he slowly resurfaces his past pain by going through time and against fate. He's like his father they say but he has the chance to prove them wrong. To get his father and to save his mother, Ryuki
1. Chapter 1: Lost Hope

DG: This is pretty new to me...writing and all. I'm not very creative but I love reading and I would like to make up stories so here's my new story!

Lost Hope

By DragonxGamer

Aniki - older brother  
Oniichan - Big brother  
Imouto - Younger Sister  
Nani - What?  
Gomen Nasai - Sorry  
Otou-san - Father  
Okaa-san - mother  
iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Baka - Idiot or 'Fool'  
Hayaku - Hurry up!  
Sugoi - Amazing or 'Cool!'  
Matte - Wait!  
Kuso - Shit or 'Damn'  
Doushite - Why?  
Nande sute - what did you say?  
Nande yo - What is it?  
Mou – Geez!  
Kusotare – Asshole!

Chapter one:

**Watakushi-wa Makino Ryu, desu**

The moon was out and it was peaceful around the world. People lying down at the park near a fountain looking at the sky and the dark blue moon. You can even hear the water dropping to the pond once and a while. Yes...it was very peaceful...

But then again...

"Ryu Makino!"

A spiky haired little boy gave a big smirk as he hears his twin sister screaming at him. He looks down at her, she had an angry face and he laughs. She looks up, seeing his brother and gave out a big cry

"I can't believe what you just did!" she cried out

"What?" said Ryu. He looked innocent but his sister knows better. She climbs up the tree where he was and pokes his chest, which made him laugh even more

"Ouch! Seriously sis, what did I do?"

The sister, who was still red in her face, pushed him down out of the tree making him howl. She had a pleasant smirk and said  
"You know what you did, you put that spider on my pillow... again!"

He brushes the dirt off of his clothes, looks up at her, and said "Well you should be used to it by now I mean...come on Riku you're not that scared of animals,"

Ryu stuck out his tongue at his twin sister, Riku

"Wait till mom hears this!" she cried out. The one called Riku jumped down from the tree

"You don't have to involve mom into this," said Ryu

Riku glares at her twin brother and said,  
"Yes I do..."

"Aw common Imouto, you know how okaa-san is..." said Ryu

"Oh really..." said a voice behind him

Ryu turns around looking up seeing a very tall and slender woman. It's been a while since we had seen Rika Makino, the digital queen but not a lot have changed. She was once turns into a hard cold person into a mother of three (Yes it's three...) kids

"So, Ryu what did you do this time?"

"Ah okaa-san nothing," he said nervously. Rika rose her right eyebrow

"He! Put a spider at my pillow! Again! Okaa-san you have to punish him! Aniki always do bad stuff!" Rika chuckles and said  
"Well Ryu, you know what you have to do,"

"Aw mom do I have to?"

"Yes, now go apologize to your sister,"

Ryu growls but then turn to Riku who had a big victory smirk on her face

"Gomen nasai imouto,"

"Don't call me that! I'm not that young," she pouts and stuck her tongue out. Ryu went up to his room and shuts the door. He went on his bed and looks up at the ceiling

"Hmph," he looks at himself in the mirror and looks sadly

"Otou-san...," He sighs sharply and said  
"Why did you go...,"

Suddenly he heard a loud boom, he was startled and looked outside. He sees his sister terrified and his mom gone. Ryu wondered what it was and went downstairs to his sister

"What happened?"

"Someone...or something took mom!"

"Nani?"

"I don't know! That thing just grabbed her!"

"I can't believe it, let's go see what it is!" The two kids nodded at each other but then they remember something

"What do we tell Rinji?" Rinji is their older brother who lives in another town, after the disappearance of their father their brother also took off but still in contact with the family

"Well, maybe we can get okaa-san back before Rinji finds out," said Ryu

"No, I think we should tell him. Maybe it had to do we Otousan," said Riku. Ryu turns to his sister and glares at her  
"Otou-san ran away, he never want to do with us again," He growls. Tears were in his eyes but fought back

"Aniki! We have to talk to onii-chan, we're too little,"

"We're not that little, we're only ten!"

"Onii-chan is older, he'll know,"

Ryu didn't want to talk to his older brother since he took off but to save his mother he must talk to him or find out why that thing wants their mother. Riku looks at her twin brother who was deep in concentration

"Then let's go to him!"

"Iie! I will not! You'll go to him, I'll find okaa-san," "Ryu-niki-chan! Rinji-nii-chan will help us, why must you be so stubborn?" Ryu turns his back on her with a sad smirk _'I inherit it from Okaasan'_

"We'll go Imouto..." Riku smiles and laughs at Ryu

"Really nii-chan?" "Hai," He nodded

"Pack your stuff, food and water too. We're going to Basho City," said Ryu making up his mind. Riku laughs and shouted,

"We're going to visit onii-chan!" "Riku! Don't forget about okaa-san," Ryu looks at her with a stern look

"Hai!" Riku ran up to her room and grabs all of her needs and stuff then came back down. Ryu looks at her with a puzzle look and says

"How did you get all so fast?" "Baka! We were planning to go to Tokyo so I decided to go pack!" Riku said with a proud look on her face. Ryu hangs his head and sweat drops

"I'm guessing that you haven't packed any items for Tokyo," Ryu puts both of his hands on the back of his head

"Doushite?" "Aniki-baka," she hissed,

"Heh, I don't need these. Hayaku!" Ryu said loudly as he ran. Riku, with her backpack on, ran after him

"Matte Aniki!"

**1 hour later... **

"Aniki!" She was whining. Since Ryu and Riku had absolutely no money, they decided to walk to Basho City

"We're here Imouto," said Ryu who was annoyed of his sister's whining

"Sugoi! Basho City!" "No time for site seeing Imouto let's go find Rinji-nii-chan," said Ryu

"Hai! Rinji-nii-chan here we come!" For a while they have finally found Rinji's place. Riku gulps and knocks on the door

"Onii-chan!" For a few minute a young man with dirty red hair and fierce blue eyes

"Nande yo?" he said loudly

"On...oniichan?" Rinji rubs his eyes and finally looks at them

"Otouto? Imouto? Why are you here?" "ok...oka...okaasan's in trouble!" Rinji looks at Ryu with wide eyes

"Nan...Nande sute?" "Sah! If you were here with us okaasan wouldn't be in trouble!" Ryu said coldly glaring at Rinji

"Well we should go back then," said Rinji who ignores his glare

"Hai...we should go back to Shinjuku," said Riku who nervously back away from her older brothers

"By the time we get back home it'll be too dark and late," said Ryu who smirks

"I have a better way...Xero!" shouted Rinji. The digimon who looks similar to Gabumon snarls and looks malevolently

"Rinji! What is that!"

"This...is a digital monster or a digimon," said Rinji smirking. Both of his siblings were scared of the small digimon

"He is called NeoGabumon but I call him Xero. Say hi Xero," Xero growls at them both

"S..so what do we do? This...digi something is suppose to help us go back to Shinjuku faster?" said Ryu nervously

"Hai! Xero! Synthesize Digivolution!" He took out a device and a green card with the word 'synthesize' and slice the card between the readers. The digimon called NeoGabumon starts to glow and grow into a fierce digimon with dark eyes and fur

"NeoGarurumon!" The digimon snarls loudly toward Ryu and Riku who was paralyzed into fear as they see the evil look of the digimon. Silence was around them, the Basho city was quiet and all the twins can do is just look at the digimon called NeoGarurumon

"Ryu, Riku" Rinji pets his fur and NeoGarurumon's evil eyes soften. Then Rinji jumps on his back

"Ready?" "I...am not going on him!" said Riku loudly. Suddenly NeoGarurumon snarls close to her face and Riku's face turned pale white

"Ok ok...," Riku slowly went on his back. Ryu just glares at his brother

"Is this safe?" Rinji shrugs his shoulders. Ryu's glares harden but went on NeoGarurumon's back anyways

"Rinji," said Ryu quietly

"Hai?"

"What are we going to do anyways? We have no clue where okaasan is," said Ryu

"You shouldn't give up hope Otouto," Rinji said with a small smile

For only ten minutes, they have finally arrived at their home

"Well, I think I have a clue," said Rinji. He looks around and closed his eyes

'_For five long damn year…he finally returns but why only five? Must be part of his plan…' thought Rinji_

"Ryu, you shouldn't worry about this. I'll take care of it," said Rinji

"Nani! Then what are we going to do if Okaasan's kidnapped? I'm not going to sit around and just wait!" said Ryu angrily. Rinji smiles. Just as he thought Ryu was being stubborn

"Ryu maybe we should listen to him," said Riku with a small voice

"Iie iie iie! I will not!" Ryu was pretty angry for even his twin sister agrees with his older brother

"I bet he just wants to desert us! He's going to leave us again! Mou! I doubt he wants to save okaasan!"

"Kusotare!" Rinji shouts then he punches Ryu in the face. Ryu looks at his older brother with spite. Riku turns away from the scene with horror in her eyes

"What was that about?" Ryu spits at the ground

"Don't say that I don't want to save okaasan! The reason I left is because I want us to be a family again! I want Otousan to be here like we were before!"

"Don't give me that crap about you want to be a family again. That looking for our father is an excuse! After you left, Okaasan was crushed! And don't say it was for our father! You hated him! You hated him for what he did! He betrayed us! Now quit what you are doing, we well go find okaasan!" shouts Ryu looking at Rinji in the eyes. Rinji's eyes showed fury but sadness with it. Everything Ryu said was true, but he did want to be like a family again

Flickers from the past came to Rinji's mind. Everything…the day his father left, how their mother broke down in tears (OOC there), and…the eyes…he remember the look towards his father as he said

'_Go on and hate me. Kill me if want, but know this I'm still your father,'  
_

His eyes were full of hatred that day. How he wanted to do something about his father but he was still a little boy. The pain he felt, the looks in his eyes, and the look in his father eyes…there was no regrets, nothing feeling towards the three kids and his wife, nothing at all…

'_Destiny awaits the past, for the digimon king must be the true ruler!'_

He remembers those words when his father has said it the day before he left. Such evil words from a kind father and what he said was confusing. Rinji snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Ryu

"Listen to me Ryu! What you say maybe true but you cannot come! There is extreme danger awaits!"

"Danger or not, I will come!" said Ryu with fire in his eyes. Riku just stayed behind them with tears in her eyes. She had never seen her brothers act this way but she guess it would've turn out like this somehow

"Let's go onii-chan," said Riku who finally sided with Ryu

"I cannot let you do this!"

"And I say we do,"

"Ai! I have the most stubborn brother! Kuso! Alright, I give up. Before we go to okaasan I want to tell you guys something," Their eyes were listening and their face was puzzled

"Digital monsters are real as you see," The twins took a glance at NeoGarurumon and shuddered

"There's a group called "The Chronicles" they tame digimon and puts them back in the digital world,"

"So?" said Ryu

"So! I'm part of The Chronicles!"

"Nani!" shouts the both of them

"Yes and I want you guys to enroll,"

"But we don't have digimon,"

"Heh not now, let's go NeoGarurumon!"

The siblings went on NeoGarurumon and left their home. Within minutes they have arrived in a desolated area

"So where are we?"

"Just wait," Rinji grabs his device and points toward to a ruins. There, a portal has open

"Come on, you get to see…The Chronicles…,"

**End Chapter I**

DragonxGamer: I don't think it's that good. But give me your reviews and see what you think about it. Oh and here are the ages

Ryu, Riku – 10

Rinji – 15

Rika - 35

This story has many elements to it. The main theme is adventure and betrayal. How they are going to find their father but through time and how the betrayal between the two brothers break up. Note that Riku has a big part of the story, it just not shown up yet. Wait up for the next chapter, more reviews mean the sooner it'll get. Another note is that this is a crossover between season two and three.

_Preview_

_It's been two years after the kidnapped of okaasan...These damn soldiers of the chronicles won't let me do anything! Well for two years, I have found a lead where Okaasan is. I'm going back...exactlythirtyyears in the past. When the digimon emperor reign the digi world...and I bet I'll find Otousan. If I find Otousan, I'll find Okaasan.I look at the note I kept in my pocket_

_'Destiny awaits the past, for the digimon king must be the true ruler!'_

_Yes...For two years my father has returned and boy was that a shock. He went to the past and the chronicles have no idea what time he went but I do...I'm the only one who does. I will stop my father and get my mother. Gomen nasai onii-chan, imouto but this is my story and my mission..._

Well Ryu goes back in time but he didn't go far enough and he is stuck at the time when his mother was a kid! Just when he was going to go back he found out his father is here. What happens if he finds his father as a kid too? Ryu's going to give him a whooping for what he will do. I'm out!

Note: I don't own Digimon, only the characters


	2. Chapter 2: Time and Time Again

DG: Second chapter of the story!

Time and Time again

By TenTen4Neji

**Frodo007: **Oh thanks for being my first reviewer XP

**Flamealchemist:** I don't really like those cliche stories but there are more than one twist then going back in time

**xXxBlazexXx:** You'll see in this chapter

**Quiet Wolf: **Haha...well NejixTenTen rules! Naruto rules!

Note: It's in Ryu's POV

Extra Note: How they swipe card for two digimon is voice activated. For example

'Flamedramon's kick! Synthesize Monodramon!' When they say 'Synthesize' they add the digimon's name. Like before, Rinji named his NeoGarurumon Xero so the device knows the digimon name.

Final Note: Most of the attacks are from Naruto and I don't own digimon or Naruto's attacks

Chapter two:

**Watakushi-wa Rika Makino, desu**

The name is Ryu Makino. I'm part of The Chronicles and I'm the leader of the Greymon Team. In each team of The Chronicles, there would be three people. Damn those people…the people call Celeste are the creators of The Chronicles but they're more thinkers than fighters. The Celeste has broken Rinji, Riku, and me up. Rinji is the leader of the Garurumon Team along with two other people. Riku is the second leader of the Ex-Veemon team. In my team consist the flame chronicle tamer and the Fighter chronicle tamer

Takashi Matsuda AKA The Flame Chronicle Tamer has Agumon and Veemon for partners. He named Agumon Blaze and Veemon Pyro. He has the ultimate collection of the Flame Cards. The cards are similar to the Tamer cards but they add more power than the original. These cards were created by a higher rank then the Celeste. Only a few have seen those people but those cards they created have a lot of power. Of course there are card ranks like if you have a flame card rank 1 it means only a rookie or higher can use it but rank 2 a rookie can use it if its stats are high enough. When I mean by stats is, can it handle the power of the card? If used when the digimon is not high enough, the digimon will either collapse (By collapse means turn into a digiegg) or to training form. When I meant the ultimate collection of flame cards, there is more than one than flame cards like Flame ball or Katon Ryuuka (Fire stream) With his cards; his rookie can surpass a champion easily. Takashi has an anger problem and always battles me for the leader. Of course I beat him all the time. We're best friends but great rivals. His Agumon can only digivolve only to champion and his Veemon can only go to Flamedramon. Takashi is a strong tamer but he's nothing compare to me and the Fighter Tamer

Next is Shao Lee AKA The Fighter Chronicle Tamer has Kotemon and Bearmon. Both digimon are extremely good at physical attacks. Kotemon has great speed while Bearmon has great defense so Shao's digimon is balanced. Though Shao doesn't have many cards, he is still able to win almost every match against Takashi. In The Chronicles, a member can have the limited of two unless you are a Warrior or a Lord. Right now, Takashi and Shao are at the Rookie stage while I am at Champion stage. Rinji is at the Warrior stage, which is higher than me, and Riku is at rookie stage. Lord is the final stage but no one has accomplished that. The way to upgrade ranks is to complete many missions and Lord is the most difficult. If you are at Warrior stage then you can try the Lord's mission, which the mission is at S-Rank. It's been two years after the kidnapped of my mother and when I joined the chronicles…

"Come on, you get to see…The Chronicles…"

"_Rinji-nii-chan what is this place?" said Riku_

"_I'll show you," As they went in the place of the chronicles, a man has stepped out and said_

"_Welcome Makino-sama, shall we go to your team?"_

"_Makino-sama?" said Ryu puzzled_

"_Hai! We shall," _

"_Very well," They had walked into a room with two people_

"_Konnichiwa Rinji-kun!" said a young girl around Rinji's age_

"_Hey Lee-san," said Rinji smiling_

"_Rinji! You can call me Ling remember?" "Hai Hai I just forgot," He put his hand on the back of his forehead_

"_So who are these kids?" _

"_These are my Otouto and Imouto," said Rinji_

"_You never said you had brothers or sisters," Ryu and Riku glared at Rinji who sweatdropped _

"_Ah just slipped my mind. So where's Matsuda-kun?" _

"_He's training, trying to defeat you again," The couple laughs_

"_Well I have to go. I'm going to enroll these two in The Chronicles,"_

"_Are you sure? It seems pretty big for them,"_

"_I'm sure, lets go Otouto, Imouto," said Rinji who walks out of the room_

"_Makino-sama, you want go to the Celeste's room?"_

"_Hai!" Within minutes, the man led Rinji, Riku, and Ryu into another room. In the room is a group of people in white robes covering their faces with their hoods_

"_Celeste, I wish to enroll Riku and Ryu," said Rinji_

"_They are little kids, they are not ready," said one of the Celeste. Ryu immediately shouted_

"_I am! I will do anything to get Okaasan back!" The one who spoke stepped back and talk with the other members_

_Rinji pulls Ryu back and whisper fiercely to him_

"_Don't be so disrespectful they are powerful!"_

_The one who spoke to Rinji and the others spoke again  
"They must be given a test to show they are not evil,"_

"_Demo…"_

"_That is enough Champion you may go. The test will start in thirty minutes," said the other member of the Celeste_

"_Hai…"_

_The man, Rinji, Ryu, and Riku has walked out of the room. Rinji puts his hand through his red hair and sighed_

"_Well I'm pretty sure you'll pass the test,"_

"_What's the test about?"_

"_Don't worry Ryu, Riku you'll pass for sure,"_

And I did. The test was harsh and I still have the scars for it. They named me the Digital Tamer for I have used many cards to defeat enemies in battle. I have Dorumon and Monodramon as my partners. Dorumon is quick in battle and have a great offense but the defense is weak. Monodramon is the opposite, he's slow in battle but have a great defense and offense. Every month, Matsuda-kun and I would have a battle to upgrade his rank but he has never beaten me. It goes for Lee-kun. Now I have a secret I must say to the people. For two years, the world has been completely taken over by digimon. Humans have been hiding from them as if they are rats. Humans think all digimon are bad and the people think who controls digimon are just as worse

It's been two years after the kidnapped of okaasan…these damn soldiers of the chronicles won't let me do anything! Well for two years, I have found a lead where Okaasan is. I'm going back…exactly thirty years in the past using the Chronicle's machine. When the digimon emperor reined the digi world I'll find Otousan and if I find Otousan I'll find Okaasan. I look at the note I kept in my pocket

'Destiny awaits the past, for the digimon king must be the true ruler!'

I found it in my brother's stuff. Now I must go back to the past and stop my father. Gomen nasai onii-chan, but this my story and my mission. I am the one who has to go for I am the Digital Chronicle Tamer…

**3rd POV**

"Hey Makino-san!" shouts Shao

"Hey you guys," said Ryu smiling

"Ai guess what? My brother is going to be upgraded to a warrior!" Takashi groaning

"Now he's going to gloat that he's better than me and everything!" Takashi puts his hand on his forehead

"Hey my brother is already a warrior and I have to go through with it. Come on rookies, I feel like training,"

"Again Makino-san?" said Shao

"And you guys wonder you can't defeat me in battle. Get your feet up, we're going to train!" Takashi groans again

"First my brother now this, this is not my day…" said Takashi groaning now with his hands covering his eyes. They all went into a desolated room

"Ok you guys know what to do," said Ryu to his digimon

"Of course we do!" Dorumon stood in front of Monodramon while the Flame Tamer covers Ryu in the front. The Fighter Tamer was watching from above. Ryu closes his eyes and then opened as he said

"Go!"

Dorumon has disappeared and Monodramon leaped up. Agumon jumps toward Monodramon

"Katon Ryuuka! Synthesize Blaze!" The Flame Tamer puts his card into his device. Agumon's body starts to react and his eyes burn in fire

"Fire stream!" said the Flame Tamer. Agumon shouted

"Katon Ryuuka!" There was flame spreading around Monodramon but Ryu had him saved

"Suiton Sujinheki! Synthesize Monodramon!" Monodramon swiftly kick the flame and landed in front of Agumon. Monodramon smirks and said

"Can't defeat me that easily Blaze,"

"I can try," Agumon smirks back

"Beat knuckle!" Monodramon threw a punch at Agumon who dodge it and said

"Pepper breath!" The flame ball in his mouth hit directly at Monodramon's face and Monodramon was flown back at the wall. Agumon smirks

"Great job Blaze!"

"Don't celebrate just yet Matsuda-kun," Agumon suddenly was knocked at the wall

"What happened?" said The Flame Tamer to Agumon

"I don't know!"

"Don't forget my Dorumon," said The Digital Tamer

"You're late," said Monodramon

"Forgive me but I had to finish the other digimon," The Flame Tamer looks back at his Veemon who was brutally beaten

"Pyro!" he shouted

"Now to finish him off,"

"Dorumon, stop it the training is finished," The Flame Tamer glared at The Digital Tamer

"Look what your digimon did,"

"If you cannot handle two digimon then The Celeste will take one away. They're just data, don't think of them as pets," said Ryu coldly

"Come on Monodramon, Dorumon," The Digital Tamer and his digimon left

"Alright you guys, that was a great battle. We have a mission coming up,"

"What is it Makino?"

"We're going back in time in thirty years," Dorumon and Monodramon looked at each other then look at Ryu

"That's a S-Rank mission Ryu, we can't do that,"

"You're my digimon and you'll obey me," said Ryu

"We're NOT your digimon. The Celeste control us anyways," said Monodramon coldly

"Well the Celeste gave me ownership of you two remember?"

"_Ryu you have passed your test. Here are your two digimon," A digimon with a cold look in his face while the other was smiling_

"_I have to work with him?" said Dorumon _

"_Dorumon control yourself. Now you two, he has full ownership and like it or not he's your tamer," said one of the Celeste. Monodramon nodded while Dorumon just looks at him_

"_I don't like him but I guess I have to work with him," Dorumon scowled_

"Nope don't remember," said Dorumon nonchalantly

"Well I do! We are going on that ship and go to the past whether you like or not," said Ryu. Dorumon scowls and Monodramon nods

"Goodnight you two," The two digimon retreated back into where they came. Ryu walks into his dorm with his two team members

"Hey you guys want to do another mission?" said Ryu

"My digimon hasn't recovered yet thanks to your digimon," said Takashi glaring at him

"I'm up for another mission,"

"Good, meet me at the lab at 0800 hours (8:00 am) Goodnight," said Ryu as he falls asleep in his bed

"Goodnight," said the two tamers

_**Morning  
**_"Where are those two?" said Ryu impatiently. Finally the two tamers arrived  
"You guys are late," Ryu said dryly. The Flame Tamer looks at his watch  
"It's 8 right now," "No, its 8:02 and thirty second," Ryu said lamely. The two tamers roll their eyes  
"Ok so what's the mission?" said Shao eagerly. He loves missions but he tends to get out of control during missions  
"Well we can only have one digimon. So first choose your digimon,"  
"Nani?" said the two tamers  
"But every mission we always carried two,"  
"This one is different. So choose already, I chose my Dorumon," said Ryu. The Fighter Tamer chose Kotemon but the Flame Tamer had a trouble picking between Blaze and Pyro  
"Come on Matsuda-kun, so we can start," said Shao again eagerly  
"Fine, I guess…I have to choose Blaze," the Flame Tamer said sadly.  
"Hai, now lets go," "Go where?" "Back," "Huh?" said the two tamers. Ryu held out a watch and said,  
"You two, grab a watch,"  
"Wait these are off limits," said Takashi glaring at Ryu  
"Ai, don't worry. This is for our mission," Ryu giving out a fake smile. The two Tamers hesitate but since Ryu is their leader they gave out a pact to listen to him. The two Tamers put on the watch and Ryu said,

"Ok we'll go back thirty years in the past," The digimon were quiet because of Ryu's orders. The Tamers set the watch thirty years in the past or they think. The Tamers suddenly had feelings in the head and the digimon groans. For a few minute, the Tamers' head was feeling better. Takashi and Shao puke on the ground after the adventure. Ryu was holding back and said,

"You guys…"

"Kuso! What the hell was that about? We've never done a mission like that before," said Takashi

"Hai, I apologize but it'll be over soon," said Ryu who was confident that he'll find his father

"What is this place?" said Shao looking around. It was deserted, not like the lab they had before but there was sand everywhere

"It's an Oasis, I'm guessing they built the Chronicles at this spot thirty years later," said Ryu looking around. Takashi spotted someone near the lake. It was a fox type digimon and asked Ryu about it

"It's a Renamon, we don't need to worry about it. Now we're going to ask around for the Digimon King," The two Tamers immediately turn to him  
"Digimon king? That's an S-Rank mission Makino!" said Takashi loudly. Of course he was angry, his brother have told him about S-Rank missions and he would be in trouble if he ever finds out

"Hey, don't worry no one will know," said Ryu

"Goddamn it Makino-kun, if we get caught and I'm sure we will we're blaming this on you!"

"Fine, but for now that we are stuck here we're going to find the Digimon King!" said Ryu harshly. Takashi glares at him and said,

"I'm going back!" While Takashi sets the time on his watch, Ryu grabs his wrist and punches him in the face. Ryu's watch and Takashi's watch were destroyed after Ryu punched him in the face (Those watches were prototypes and they are really fragile) Takashi flew back on the ground

"Matsuda-kun!" said Shao. Takashi's hand was at where Ryu punched him in the face

"Kuso! What the hell was that about!" shouted Takashi. Blaze, his digimon, stood up to Ryu and glared at him but Dorumon was in front of Ryu

"You hurt my tamer!"

"Of course it was the only thing I could do. You are not going to screw this up for me understand Matsuda-kun! I'm your leader and right now I'm telling you to stand down!" said Ryu angrily. Takashi spits at the ground and tackles Ryu on the ground rolling down the hill

"Makino-san! Matsuda-kun!" Blaze and Dorumon had a quarrel of their own

"Pepper breath!"

"Metal Cannon!" Both of the digimon's attack caused an explosion. While Shao trying to keep up to the fighting Tamers, the two tamers kept blowing punches each other when finally a girl with spiky red hair stops them. Shao breathes heavily and said,

"Damn it Matsuda-kun! What the hell are you doing?" Shao kept Takashi back while the girl with purple eyes kept Ryu back

"Matsuda-kun?" said the girl. Ryu gave Takashi a final glare then brushes him off

"Dorumon, quit the battle with the weakling already!" Dorumon gave Blaze the final glare and went with Ryu

"Who are you people?" said the girl glaring at all of them. They were acting suspicious in the digital world and she had never seen humans except that baka Ryo Akiyama

"My name is Ryu Akiyama," said Ryu with a false last name. Since this is the past, no one would know the name Akiyama right? Eh wrong!

"Nani! You're related to that bastard Ryo Akiyama?" said the girl glaring at them. Now she really doesn't want to trust them

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Ryu glaring back. The two glares match perfectly as so Takashi thinks,

"What's your name onna?" said Takashi sneering at her

"My name is Rika Makino," And the bomb drops on Ryu whose eyebrows are twitching

_'Great…I'm stuck with my mother…' _

**End Chapter II **

Ten4Neji: Okay so I end it there. Now Ryu realizes that he hasn't gone far enough but when he found out his father is here, he decides to stay. Now the Celeste found out Ryu and his teammates travel back in time so they sent Team Garurumon to get them back but the problem was…Team Garurumon is at season 2…

_Preview  
"Watakushi-wa Takashi Matsuda, Desu," The one named Riku glares at him now and Takashi glares back. Shao sweatdropped as they were both glaring intensely_

"_Great, now you're related to Goggle-brain," Takashi looks at her confused _

"Nani?" "What? You're not related to Takato?" Takashi's eyes widen, she knows his father!

"So who are you?" said Rika looking at Shao

"Um, Watakushi-wa Shao Lee, desu," Shao bowed as Rika sweatdropped, she should've known that it was another person related to her teammates

"So you guys are tamers?" said Rika. They all nodded

"Where's your digimon?" said Shao looking at her D-Arc

"Right here," said the fox digimon they saw earlier. They all sweatdropped and thought

'_This…is going to be a long day,' _

"Great I'm stuck with the golden boys," said Rika rolling her eyes


End file.
